New Beginnings: Stealing Cinderella
by Clarisse M Renaldi
Summary: A return to the New Beginnings family. Everyone gathers in Genovia for Lena and Leeson's Wedding :)
1. Chapter 1

_Giving this story another shot, Hope you all enjoy it and I will update when I can, so please be patient. I really do hope that this time this story will stay up, but right now my writing confidence is really low, so we shall see.  
_

**xXx**

_New Beginnings: Stealing Cinderella._

_Summary: It's a year later and everyone's getting ready for Lena and Leeson's wedding next weekend._

_A/N: I got the idea to write this sequel when Clarisse Elizondo recommended I listen to the song Stealing Cinderella, sung by Chuck Wicks :) Thank you so much ;)_

_I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :)_

**xXx**

After getting showered and dressed, Joseph headed down to the kitchen. Walking through the door he was surprised to see Clarisse sat at the table with Olivia and Lena, going over some wedding plans. Smiling he walked over and kissed Clarisse's forehead.

"Good morning." He smiled at her before turning to walk over to the counter "And good morning, girls." He smiled while looking back over his shoulder.

"Good morning, Daddy." Lena smiled over at him then back down at her planner.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He said looking at Clarisse as she lifted her head and smiled over at him.

"Because you looked so peaceful." She smiled and looked back down at her planner.

"I see." He nodded and poured himself some coffee "I'm surprised to see you here so early." He said looking across at Olivia and Lena.

"Well we are going over some last minute details and making sure everything works okay." Lena smiled over at him "With it being only a week a way now, I'm getting more and more nervous." She added as Clarisse reached over, rubbing her arm gently.

"You will be fine, don't you worry." She smiled.

"Thank you Momma, I just hope you are right." She answered as Clarisse smiled at her.

"She's right you know, you will be just fine." Joseph smiled as they all looked over at him "Have you all eaten?" He asked.

"Yes we have," Clarisse smiled while slumping back in the chair and pointed towards the tub on the counter "There are some English muffins left if you fancy one of them?" She smiled as he smiled back at her.

"Thank you." He grinned, their eyes locking momentarily before he watched her sit back up at the table properly. Sighing a content sigh he got to sorting out some breakfast.

As he sat eating his English muffin and sipping his coffee, he listened to the conversation three of his girls were having about the wedding and he couldn't help but think back when Lena was a baby, and Clarisse was planning her first birthday.

_As Joseph sat feeding baby Lena her breakfast of scrambled eggs and small bites of pancake he couldn't help but listen to Clarisse, who was talking to Livy about everything that needed to be done before Lena's birthday party that evening._

_"Livy, I need you to make sure all her presents are wrapped in paper NO bags because the paper is more fun for her open." She said while going over her planner._

_"Okay Mom, anything else?" Olivia asked while making a note and watched as Clarisse looked up at her._

_"Yes, I need you to also be here at 4pm to set up the cake."_

_"4pm, got it." Livy said marking it in her planner._

_Looking back at baby Lena, Joseph couldn't help but smile "Geez Lena.. if your Momma is this crazy over your first birthday, I can't imagine how she will be when you get married." He smirked then frowned "No wait, you can't get married, I forbid it." He laughed as Lena cooed._

_Lifting her head, Clarisse looked up at Olivia before glancing over her shoulder at Joe "I heard that Joseph!"_

_"I meant for you to hear it darling." He smirked as she turned and looked at him "I saw her cake in the kitchen this morning and seriously its bigger than most wedding cakes and there are two of them! A big one and a mini one. Why does she need two cakes? Honestly, she is just a baby. Do we really need to go all out like this?" He asked, even though he knew she would win._

_You could have heard a pin drop as Clarisse and Olivia both looked over, staring at him. "Are you being serious Joseph? Of course she needs all this. She only ever has one first birthday."_

_Holding his hands up he knew he had been out numbered "Okay okay." He smiled "Is there anything I can do to help then?" He asked, lowering his hands._

_Looking at the list before Clarisse pulled out a bag of balloons from a box "Yes actually there is, you could blow these up?" She smiled, holding out her arm to him._

_His eyes widened when he saw the label "1000 balloons? You want me to blow up 1000 balloons?" He exclaimed and watched as Clarisse laughed._

_"Well not by mouth silly," She smiled as he walked over, taking the bag "I ordered a helium tank, and it should be arriving any minute now." She said while smiling up at him as he looked down at her, with a raised eyebrow._

Thinking back on how Clarisse had always made sure that the kids and even the grand kids first birthdays were something special he smiled and looked over at the table to see them packing up.

"You're finished already?" He asked as Clarisse looked over.

"Yes, for now." Clarisse smiled as Olivia walked around to her.

"I need to go and pick up Leeson's sister and husband from the airport, but we will carry on later." Lena smiled as she walked over to Joe, giving him a hug as Olivia hugged Clarisse.

"I see," Joseph said as Lena kissed his cheek before stepping back "Well we will see you later then?" He said smiling as Lena smiled and hugged Clarisse as Olivia moved around to Joe.

"See you later Daddy." Olivia smiled, giving him a hug then stepped back and looked at Clarisse "By the way Momma, are you sure you don't want to join us tonight?" She said as Clarisse pushed her chair under the table.

"Oh yes, it will be fun Momma." Lena smiled as Clarisse looked up at her.

"I'm not going, I'm going to have a quiet night in with my Joe. You all go out and have fun, we can have fun on Monday like we planned." She smiled while putting her arm around Lena's shoulders as she put her arms around her waist.

"It won't be the same without you." Lena said as Clarisse kissed her cheek.

"You can go out with them if you want to, I don't mind." Joseph said smiling as Clarisse looked over at him "We can have the dinner another night."

"Nope, we will go out as planned on Monday darling." Clarisse said while looking at Lena.

"Aww okay Momma." Lena said and gave her a hug "We will see you later then?" She said while stepping back.

"Yes you will." Clarisse smiled and watched as they grabbed their handbags "Drive safely."

"We will." Olivia smiled "Bye, love you both." She said as she walked out the door.

"We love you too." Joseph called after them as Clarisse stood beside him at the counter, placing her planner on the side in front of her "Are you sure you don't want to go?" He said wrapping his arm around her waist as she looked at him "I honestly don't mind if you do."

"No, I want a nice quiet night in with my husband." Clarisse said while turning to face him, smiling as he rubbed her back "Unless you don't want my company?"

"Oh of course I want your company." He smiled and lent in closer, kissing her several times as she slipped her arm around his waist "Just one thing though." He said while lifting his head, looking into her eyes.

"What's that?" She asked as he lowered his hand, running it over her bottom and resting it on the back of her thigh as she smiled.

"I think you've forgotten we are baby sitting Tommy and Emma tonight." He said as she gasped and nodded "You had, hadn't you?" He said with a laugh as she nodded again.

"I did, yes." She said and laughed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck "Oh well it won't be so quiet then, but at least I get to spend it with you instead of going out and getting drunk." She said and watched as he raised his head.

"That is true." He nodded and looked into her eyes as the kitchen door swung open.

"Grandpa, Nana." Emma exclaimed and hurried over to them.

"Hello darling." Clarisse smiled while turning and lifted her up, giving her a hug while kissing her cheek then watched as Joe pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm so excited about staying here with you tonight." Emma giggled and hugged Joe.

"We're excited too." Clarisse smiled while running her hand over the back of her head and ponytail.

"Okay..." Shades said while coming in "All her stuff is in the hall." He smiled and grabbed a bottle of water before walking over to the counter and stood facing Joe and Clarisse.

"Okay, thank you Shades." Clarisse smiled and watched as he sipped the water and looked at her "Just make sure you protect the girls tonight, that's all I ask."

"Don't I always?" He smiled as she smiled and nodded "Thanks for watching Emma though."

"It's no trouble." Clarisse smiled while leaning on the counter and looked at Joe and Emma "What time are you picking her up tomorrow?" She asked while looking back at Shades.

"Maybe about 4, if that's alright?" He asked.

"Of course, she can stay here for tea if you like and we can drop her off after?" She asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." Shades smiled and looked at Emma as Joe made her giggle "Okay Emma, I'm going now." He said.

"Okay Daddy, I love you." She giggled as Joe tickled her.

"I think that's all I'm going to get," Shades smiled and started walking over to the door "See you tomorrow." He smiled.

"Yes you will." Clarisse smiled and watched him walk out. Looking back at Emma and Joseph as she rested her arm on the counter beside her "Right Emma, I have to pop into town to get a few bits do you want to come with me?" She asked.

"No, I'm staying here with Grandpa." She said looking at her then back at Joe "That's okay, isn't it?" She asked.

"Of course it's okay." Joe nodded as Clarisse smiled at them.

"Okay, I will see you in a bit then." Clarisse smiled while walking over to the other counter and checked to make sure she had everything before turning back to them "See you when I get back." She smiled and walked out.

* * *

Arriving home later that day, Clarisse placed her bag down on the table in the foyer and walked through to the kitchen. Seeing Joseph stood at the stove she couldn't help but smile.

"Mmm something smells delizioso." She said looking at the table "What's this, a checked table cloth, candles, some wine?" She asked while leaning over and picked up a glass as Joseph watched her lift it to her face, smelling the contents "Yes, wine." She nodded and took a sip while walking around to him "Fresh bread, with..." She said looking around the room "Soft music in the background." She added while looking back at him and put her glass down "All very Italian."

"What else?" He asked putting his hands on her hips, pulling her closer as she she giggled and put her arms up, locking them around his shoulders.

"Where are Emma and Tommy?" She asked, tilting her head a little.

"Watching a film." He smiled and kissed her several times "You were gone a long time?"

"Oh I know," She said stepping back and watched him turn back to the stove "I was helping over at Lena's house."

"Have you much more to do now?" He asked while reaching for her glass, taking a couple sips before putting it back down on the side and lent in, kissing her.

"No not that much, though I am sure something else will pop up soon." She said watching him check the spaghetti and stir the bolognese "Mmm, that looks good."

"Here, try this?" He said holding up the spoon in one hand, and his other under the spoon and watched as she took the spoon in her mouth while closing her eyes "Good?" He asked.

"Oh yes, that's good." She nodded with a smile and opened her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders "I can never make this as good as you." She smiled while stepping closer, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Ahh I have my secrets." He smiled at her as she tipped her head back, looking up at him.

"I knew you did." She smiled and giggled as he lowered his head, kissing her neck.

"Why don't you go and get Emma and Tommy while I serve." Joseph smiled while lifting his head.

"Okay, be right back." She smiled and walked through to the living room.

Once she returned with the two grand kids they sat down to dinner and dessert.

* * *

After everything was cleared away and Emma and Tommy were in bed, Joseph poured himself and Clarisse a glass of wine, then went out onto the back porch, where he had sent Clarisse a little while ago. Smiling he watched her for several moments before she lifted her head and looked back at him.

"I knew you were there." She smiled and watched him move around to stand beside the porch swing she was sat on.

"I knew you knew." He smiled putting her glass on the table beside her "I brought you another drink." He said moving to the other end of the swing while sipping his drink.

"Are you trying to get me tipsy?" She asked with a cheeky smile as he looked at her with a devilish grin "Take that as a yes then."

"Of course not." He smiled and lifted her legs up and sat down, resting her legs back down on his lap as she sipped her drink "Tommy and Ems are out like a light."

"Good." She smiled and closed the book she was reading, putting it on the table beside her "I wish you hadn't of sent me out here though, I would of cleaned up the dinner things."

"Nope," He said shaking his head while turning a little, resting his arm along the top of the swing and his other hand on the front of her leg "I wanted to do it, hence why I sent you out here... to relax." He smiled.

"Okay, well thank you." She smiled at him as he began caressing the side of her leg "Can you believe our baby will be married this time next week?"

"I know, It only feels like yesterday we brought her home." He said while looking over at her as she sat up, leaning closer to him.

"I'm glad you changed your mind though." She said softly as he wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her back gently "I hate to think about her going home with strangers."

"I'm glad I did too." He said studying her face "Do you remember that first night with her there?" He asked and watched as she nodded with a smile.

"I do."

_Standing in the bedroom doorway, Clarisse watched as Joseph walked around the suite, trying to calm baby Lena down. Stepping forward, he noticed her and shook his head._

_"I'm sorry, I was trying to take care of her without waking you." He said watching as she walked over and put her hands up to take her from him._

_"It's okay, I wanted to try and leave you to it, but it got to much." She said taking Lena and rested her on her chest, gently rubbing her back "Shhh sweetheart it's okay." She whispered and kissed the top of her head as she started calming down._

_"I think she hates me, she's done nothing but cry since I brought her out here." He said watching them together._

_"She doesn't hate you," Clarisse said while looking over at him._

_"She does, shes knows that I was going to let her go home with strangers and shes getting me back." He said standing beside them, putting his arm around Clarisse's back and his other, his hand on Lena's back._

_"See that's why, she's just upset." Clarisse said looking at him with a smile "She will forgive you soon enough." She smiled and rested her head on Lena's gently._

_"I hope so, it breaks my heart when she cries." He said softly._

"And she soon forgave you, she became a Daddies girl straight after that." Clarisse smiled at him.

"Yes, she did." He nodded and watched her sit back.

"I think I'm going to go in now, I'm getting a bit chilly." She said while standing up "Are you coming?" She asked and picked up her book.

"I will be in a minute." He said and watched her lean over.

"Okay, don't be too long." She smiled and kissed him before grabbing her drink and headed inside.

Watching her walk in and close the door behind her, he stood and walked down into the garden, where he stayed for a little while.

Once all the doors were locked up and the lights were off he headed upstairs, finding Clarisse reading in bed. Smiling he walked over and climbed on the bed beside her as she looked up.

"Hello," She said smiling.

"I love it when you sit in bed reading." He smiled and kissed her a couple times while taking the book, tossing it to the side as she looked at him in surprise.

Moving down the bed Joseph grabbed the back of her knee and pulled her down with him as she giggled in surprise. Putting one leg over hers, resting it on the bed between her legs as they began sharing a slow kiss.

"Wait wait..." Clarisse exclaimed a moment later and watched as Joe lifted his head "Are you feeling okay?" She asked, pressing her hand to his forehead.

"I have never felt better." He answered in a husky voice and began trailing kisses down her jaw and neck before lifting his head, looking into her eyes, realizing she still had her glasses on "No need for them." He smirked while removing them.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, watching him put her glasses on the night stand "I mean..." She gasped as he moved and rested his body down on hers, taking her lips in a hungry kiss as she locked her arms around his shoulders.

Moments later however they were interrupted by Tommy crying. Sighing Joseph buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and watched as he lifted his head "I better..."

"Yeah it's alright," He said rolling off her "I will be here waiting." He said and covered his face with his arm.

"Okay." Clarisse said while watching him then climbed of the bed.

Going to check on Tommy and to get him settled took longer than she had hoped and by the time she had returned to the suite, Joseph was fast asleep with the book she had been reading resting on his chest. Walking over she removed it and put it away, turned his off his bedside lamp and kissed his forehead before walking around and climbed into bed beside him. Laying on her side, she watched him for a little while before sleep consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Days Later.

After getting showered and dressed Clarisse stood in her closet, checking her phone when Joseph appeared at the door, smiling at her as she concentrated on her messages. And after a moment he walked over and put his hands on her sides, making her jump a little and quickly turn her head to him while putting one hand on his as he slowly moved it around to her stomach.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Mmm, good morning." She smiled and looked back at the phone.

"Why didn't you wake me? I thought we had plans to shower together this morning?" He smirked as she turned her head, looking over her shoulder at him.

"No that was your plan, but I didn't have time for that..." She said and smiled as he pressed his body against hers and locked his arms around her waist "Lena is on her way over with Cara, and I need to make a call in a few minutes."

"What's that about?" He asked, looking at her as she turned in his embrace.

"Just something to do with the wedding." Clarisse smiled while putting her arms up, draping them over his shoulders "Are we still going out for lunch?" She asked.

"You bet we are." He smiled and kissed her several times and chuckled against her lips as she arched her back, trying to pull away "Do I really have to let you go?" He asked.

"Yes, because I know what will happen if you don't and I don't have time." She said and started laughing as he tickled her.

"Okay, Okay I will let you go." He said a moment later and let her go "I guess I will go and have a shower by myself then." He said and walked over to the door.

"I'm sorry," She said looking over at him "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled "I will see you in a bit."

Clarisse smiled in return and watched him walk out her closet before getting back to her messages.

After getting ready, Joseph checked on Clarisse who was in the suite, on the phone, so deciding to leave her to it, he headed downstairs to find Cara and Lena sat laughing in the kitchen.

"Hey girls." He smiled as they both looked up.

"Hey Daddy." Lena giggled as he kissed her cheek "We made some tea." She said motioning to the pot.

"Thank you." He smiled while walking over and poured himself some.

"Where's Mom?" Cara asked and took a sip of her tea.

"Oh she's tied up, upstairs." He said and sipped his tea as Cara and Lena looked at each other.

"But she knows we were coming here this morning?" Lena said while looking over at him as he lowered his hand.

"Yes, she knows." He said nodding and smiled "She will be down when she's free." He said and walked over to the back door.

"Um..." Lena said softly and looked at Cara, who both started laughing. Turning Joseph looked back at them while raising his eyebrow then headed out into the garden with their dog, Trixy.

A few moments later Clarisse walked through the door and stopped to look at the girls as they both sat open mouthed at her. "What?" She asked while looking down at herself, then back up as the girls giggled again "Okay." She said and walked over to the counter.

"Well Daddy said you were tied up." Cara said while watching her pour some tea.

"I was." She said and looked over at her while putting the pot down "But I'm free now, and ready to get busy." She said as the girls started laughing "What has got into you two today." She asked and sipped her tea as Joseph came in.

"They have the giggles this morning." He said while standing beside her "Did you get everything sorted?" He asked while putting his hand on her back.

"I did," She smiled at him "Thank you." She said and drank some more tea before moving over to the table. Sitting down she watched the girls trying to compose themselves "Okay girls, I don't have all day here." She said as they both stopped and looked at her "I have a very busy day ahead, so if we could talk about what you came here for?" She said while checking the time as Joseph stood smirking from the counter.

"But Dad said you were tied up, and we thought you were, you know?" Lena shrugged with a laugh as Cara nudged her.

"We thought you were literally tied up." Cara giggled as Clarisse sat shocked.

"Well now I think about it, it kind of did sound that way." Joseph said and watched as Clarisse turned and looked over at him "What?" He said with a shrug and walked out laughing.

"Well we know you are kinky Momma, so we kind of went with it." Cara giggled as Clarisse playfully slapped her arm.

"Okay..." Lena said, composing herself while putting her hands flat on the table in front of her "Let's talk." She said smiling, trying not to laugh.

"Are you sure about that?" Clarisse said and sipped some more of her tea.

"No..." Lena said and started giggling again.

"Okay, well I have to go." Clarisse said while standing up and pushed her chair under the table "Call me when you have calmed down, okay?" She said putting her cup in the dishwasher "Joseph?" She called out as she made her way over to the door.

"Yes?" He said coming to stand in front of her.

"I'm heading to the Palace, I will see you later." Clarisse smiled and kissed him before turning to the girls, who still sat laughing together.

"I will see you out." He smiled and followed her out into the foyer.

* * *

A couple hours later, Lena arrived at the Palace to find Clarisse sat at her old desk.

"Hello Momma." She smiled, walking through the door as Clarisse looked up.

"Oh look, it's little miss giggles." Clarisse smirked and watched Lena move over to the table, sitting down opposite her "Have you calmed down now?" She asked while slipping off her glasses.

"Yes, and I am sorry about that this morning." Lena smiled over at her "But you could see where we would think that though, right?"

"Yes I do, and it's okay." Clarisse smiled while slumping back in the chair.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lena asked.

"I'm helping Mia with something, she was here up until 10 minute's ago but she got called to an emercancy session in parliment." She said, looking across at her.

"I see." Lena said and checked her phone a moment before looking back up at her "So, can we talk now, about what we were meant to talk about earlier?"

"Yes we can." Clarisse nodded and grabbed her bag, pulling out her planner.

"Great." Lena said while doing the same "I talked to Rebecca this morning and I was wondering, because my dress is at your place..." She said looking up at her as Clarisse put her glasses back on "Can we have the last dress fitting at your place on Friday?" She asked.

"Yes, that's okay sweetheart." Clarisse smiled over at her then wrote it down in her planner.

"And what's happening about the hotel and our bags?" Lena said while looking up at her, watching her write a moment before looking up at her.

"Well Joseph is going to go with Pierre, Charlotte and Olivia to check us all in and make sure that the hall for both the dinner and reception is how it should be, they are also going to take our bags with them and put them in the right rooms." Clarisse smiled over her "So please don't worry about that, it's all in hand.. I promise."

"Thank you Momma." Lena said while putting her hands up and covered her face "There's still so much too do, and so little time to do it in." Lena said and lowered her hands.

"Please don't worry, everything will get done." She smiled "I promise."

"Thank you so so much." Lena said while standing up and walked around to her, giving her a hug "Anyway, are you looking forward too tonight?" She asked while standing back up.

"I am, are you?" Clarisse asked with a smile while looking up at her.

"Oh I am." Lena giggled and walked around the desk "I best get going anyway, I will see you later." She smiled back at her.

"Yes you will." Clarisse smiled "Goodbye darling."

After watching her walk out, Clarisse got back to what she was doing. Getting it completely done before Mia arrived back.

* * *

Later that evening, after getting ready to go out with Lena and the others Clarisse headed down to find Joseph sat at the piano. Smiling she walked over and lent against his back, snaking her arms around his shoulders as she lowered her head and kissed his cheek.

"You're wearing your favorite perfume." He smiled while putting one hand up onto her arm and kissed her wrist.

"Of course I am." Clarisse smiled and stepped back as he turned around to face her, still holding onto her hand.

"You look amazing." He smiled and kissed the back of her hand before pulling her closer, making her stand between his legs while wrapping his arms around hers "I want you to have fun, but not too much." He smirked up at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

"I have fun, but not that much when you aren't with me." She said smiling down at him "I shouldn't be back too late." She said and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, well I will be here." He smiled "I'm going for a beer with Shades and he, I believe is picking you up later?" He asked and watched as she nodded "Okay, I will be here when you return then." He winked and made her stand back a little so he could stand up and kissed her just as the car pulled up in the drive "And here they are now." He smiled and kissed her a couple times "Have fun."

"We will." She smiled and walked out.

* * *

Sitting at the table a couple hours later, Clarisse couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughters Olivia, Lena and Cara, and her granddaughters, Ava and Amelia, all enjoying a shot. As she watched them laugh together her mind drifted off...

_"Oh Momma, why won't you let me have a shot?" Lena begged._

_"Because I said No, for one you are only 16, not even old enough to drink yet." Clarisse answered and looked at Lena._

_"Please? I really want to try one." Lena begged some more._

_"Oh let her have one." Joseph said while sitting down._

_"No Joseph!" Clarisse said looking at him._

_"Well I say she can," Joseph smirked over at Lena as Clarisse gasped._

_"Joseph," Clarisse said while leaning forward a little "No, I'm saying No."_

_"And I say she can..." He said looking at Lena and motioned for her to drink the shot "Go on, enjoy it." He smiled and sipped his drink as Clarisse looked at him in shock._

_"I can't believe you just done that." Clarisse said and sat back._

_"Well the girls gotta learn," He said turning to her "Once she trys it, I'm sure she won't want another one for a very long time." And just as he finished they both looked at Lena as she gasped after taking the shot._

_"Wow!" She exclaimed as the fluid ran down her throat, burning and heating it up as it went "That was gross!"_

_Smirking back at Clarisse "See." He whispered and lent closer, kissing her._

"Momma?" Olivia asked as Clarisse came out of her day dream "Is everything alright?"

"Pardon?" She said "I'm sorry, I was in a whole different world."

"We thought you were." Lena giggled "Thinking of Daddy were you?" She smirked.

"No actually, I was thinking of you." Clarisse smiled over at her "And the first time you had a shot."

"Oh, I remember that." She exclaimed.

"It feels like it was only yesterday." Clarisse smiled over at her as she smiled back and moved closer, putting her arm around Clarisse's shoulders "And now look at you." She beamed as Lena kissed her cheek before resting her head against hers.

Later that evening, after having a few more drinks Clarisse, Amelia and Cara headed out to Shades waiting in the car to take them home. Leaving Lena, Ava and Olivia to carry on with their night.

"Cara, how come you are coming too?" Clarisse asked as she watched her linking arms with her.

"Because I need to get home to bed, I have to pick up Tommy from his Dads early tomorrow." She said looking at her.

"Ahh I see." She said with a small nod then looked back at her "Well your Dad can go and pick him up for you if you want to go back and enjoy yourself?"

"No it's okay, I know what Daddy is like." Cara smiled at her as she nodded a little.

"Here you go." Amelia smiled while opening the back door to the car and watched as Clarisse stepped to get in, but stopped "Grandma?"

"Now what are you doing here?" Clarisse smiled as both girls appeared behind her to see who she was talking too.

"Hey Daddy!" Cara smiled and watched as Clarisse climbed in the back.

"Hello sweetheart," He smiled at her then at Clarisse "I am here because I went out for a drink with Shades, remember?" He asked and watched as Clarisse nodded "And I wanted to surprise you." He said and kissed her before sitting back.

"I do." She smiled as he took her hand.

"Move over Grandma, I got to get in too remember?" Mia giggled.

"Oh, yes of course." Clarisse smiled back at her and moved to the middle of the seat.

"Thank you." Mia smiled and climbed in the car, closing the door behind her as Cara got in the front.

"Are we all ready?" Shades asked and looked back as Clarisse and Mia fastened their seatbelts.

"I think so." Clarisse smiled at him "Thank you for coming to get us."

"It's alright." He smiled and started the car, driving off just seconds later.

After a few moments Clarisse turned a little and crossed her legs while resting her head on Joseph's shoulder as he put his hand on her thigh. Smiling as she slipped her arm under his, resting it on his thigh.

Kissing the top of her head before resting his on hers, Joseph couldn't help but smile "Are you okay?" He whispered, and lifted his head as she lifted hers.

Smiling at him "I am." She whispered back and closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Oh Grandma, I am so glad it's me sat here next to you and not some stranger." Mia said and smiled at Cara as she looked back.

"Why?" Clarisse asked and looked at her.

"Because you are flashing your leg, that's why." Mia answered while pointing to her leg "Somehow you've managed to twist the skirt right up." She said as Joseph gripped her thigh a little with his hand and lent over her lap to see as Clarisse watched him.

"Well Mia, I am glad it's you who is sat next to her." Joseph said and put his hand down, gripping the hem of the skirt "Raise yourself a little." He said looking at Clarisse.

"But I'm comfortable." She said smirking at him as he looked back at her.

"Clari?" He whispered.

"Oh very well." She answered and put her hand down on the seat, raising herself a little as he pulled the skirt back up, covering her leg back up.

"Thank you." He said and kissed her before sitting back properly, placing his hand on her thigh again.

"You're welcome." She answered and closed her eyes while resting her head on his shoulder as Cara and Mia smirked at each other.

After a short drive they arrived at the Palace, dropping Mia off before heading to Clarisse and Joseph's place.

Pulling into the drive a short time later, Cara looked back at them "Okay Momma, here we are." Cara smiled as Clarisse sat up.

"Great, thank you." Clarisse smiled at her as Joseph opened the door and climbed out "Will we see you tomorrow?" She asked and lent closer to her.

"You will, and Tommy too." Cara smiled.

"Good." Clarisse smiled and kissed her before moving to where Joseph was sat just a moment earlier "Make sure she gets home safely Shades." She said climbing from the car.

"I will don't you worry." He answered as Clarisse closed the door.

"Can we just wait here a second, so I know that they got in okay?" Cara asked and looked at Shades.

"Of course," He said looking at her then looked at Clarisse and Joseph as they made their way over to the front porch "I normally hang around and wait until they have gone in and that door is closed anyway."

"Thank you Shades." Cara smiled at him then looked back at her parents, laughing a little as Joseph put his hands on Clarisse's sides, guiding her towards the door.

"Gosh that's cold tonight." Clarisse said as Joseph pressed up to her back, reaching over too unlock the door.

"Well we better hurry and get inside then, hadn't we?" He smiled and pushed open the door.

"Yes we had." She smiled and started walking through the door, followed by Joseph.

Locking the door, Joseph grabbed hold of Clarisse's arm and gently pulled her back, pressing her against the wall as she gasped in surprise.

"You're a tease, you know that?" He whispered in her ear while placing his hands on her sides.

"Well darling, I do aim to tease... you should know that by now." She answered and watched him raise his head, suddenly feeling his arousal she smirked up at him "Well oh my..." She whispered and closed her eyes as he kissed her several times before trailing kisses down over her jaw and neck. Feeling his hands slide down her thighs her heart began racing as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, letting him do whatever he wanted.

As Joseph's hands came in to contact with Clarisse's skin she bit her bottom lip, giggling a little as he ran his hands back up her thighs, under her skirt.

"Not here, Joseph." She whispered and lifted her head, looking up into his eyes.

"I know," He whispered and kissed her several times while slowly drawing her panties down. "I plan on making love to my seductively beautiful wife up in our bed." He said softly while kneeling in front of her.

Arching her back a little, she took her bottom lip between her teeth and placed her hand on her stomach as the butterflies took flight in her tummy. Feeling a hand on the back of her ankle, she raised her foot, her eyes never leaving Joseph's as he remained looking up at her. Doing the same with her other foot just seconds later, her arosual building as he lent closer, kissing her lower abdomen, causing a breath to hitch in her throat. Looking up into her eyes, he couldn't help but smile as she placed her hand on the top of his head.

"I..." Was all she managed to say before Joseph stood to his feet and grabbed her hand, leading her upstairs to their suite.


	3. Chapter 3

_Many thanks to everyone reading and to Clarisse Romero and Clarisse Elizondo for leaving me awesome reviews, thank you so so much :)_

**xXx**

The Following Day.

Awaking to movement behind her, Clarisse turned her head just as Joseph kissed the back of her shoulder. Smiling she turned onto her back and looked up into her husbands eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Good morning." He smiled and kissed her a couple times before raising his head.

"Good morning." She smiled back while running her hand up his arm and over his shoulder, resting it on his neck "I can smell... tea."

"Yes, I have made us some tea and breakfast too." He smiled down at her while taking hold of her hand, kissing her palm "Your favorite." He beamed.

"Well, it smells lovely." Clarisse smiled while pulling her hand free to cup his cheek "Let me go to the bathroom and I will be right there."

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her again before climbing from the bed and walked over to the door as Clarisse lay watching him.

Moment's later Clarisse walked through the bedroom door, stopping with a smile when she saw Joseph reading the paper at the table. Making her way over to him as he looked up.

"Here you are." He grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist, under her robe as he stood up and kissed her cheek "I poured you some tea." He said grabbing it with his free hand and passed it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and took it with both her hands, taking a sip as he kissed her shoulder.

"You're welcome." He smiled while lifting his head as she lowered her hand with the cup in and smiled at him.

"Shall we eat?" She asked, putting the cup down.

"Yes, definitely." He chuckled and watched as she moved the chair to sit closer to him.

Both sitting moments later where they enjoyed breakfast together, ending it with a slow loving kiss.

"What is that?" He asked, pulling back slightly just moments later.

"I think..." Clarisse said looking around "It's your phone."

"But that's not my ring tone." He said standing up and walked over to where he had put it "You are right, it was my phone." He said as the caller hung up.

"Who was it?" Clarisse asked while slumping back in the chair and sipped her tea.

"Leeson." He said, walking back over to the table and sat down while messing with his phone "I don't remember changing it."

"Maybe Emma done it on Sunday when she was here." She smiled while sitting forward, resting her elbows on the table in front of her while wrapping her hands around the cup.

Nodding in agreement "Hmmm maybe." He answered and looked up at her as the home phone started ringing "Maybe that's him." He said while reaching over and grabbed the phone "Hello."

"Hi Joe, it's Leeson."

"Hi Leeson, sorry I missed your call." Joseph said while looking at Clarisse as she sipped her tea.

"That's alright."

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well Grandpa was wondering what time you two were heading out to golf?" He asked.

"Well give me an hour and I will be ready, am I meeting him at the course or is he meeting me here." He asked as Clarisse looked up in surprise.

"At the course I think, and that's great I will tell him to see you then." Leeson answered.

"No trouble, see you later." Joseph said and hung up.

"You kept that quiet... I guess that explains breakfast." Clarisse said teasing him while leaning closer "I will get you back, don't you worry." She said with a cheeky smile.

"That was actually the plan." He answered and gave her a quick kiss as she giggled "And no I didn't make breakfast for you because of that, I made breakfast for you because I can." He smiled while grabbing her hand and pulled her onto his lap "Because I love you."

"Well thank you." Clarisse smiled while wrapping her arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead "Lucky I love you enough to understand your obsession with golf, who are you going to the course with anyway?" She asked.

"Leeson's Grandfather, and no, golf if not my obsession." He said wrapping his arms around her waist while studying her face "You are."

"Oh really now." She smiled while brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, really now." He whispered and kissed her.

Pulling back a moment later, Clarisse giggled as she put her hand up, placing her forefinger on his lips to stop him "You need to get ready, remember, you told Leeson you would meet his Grandfather at the course. In an hour." Clarisse smiled.

"I know, I know." Joseph answered and studied her face "I wish you liked golf." He said as she stood up and being unable to help himself, he slapped her bottom, making her gasp and start laughing in surprise.

"That wasn't nice." She said putting her hands back, rubbing her bum.

"Aww I'm sorry." He said while standing up and stepped really close to her while wrapping his arms around her.

"Joseph.. don't you even think about it." She whispered as he grabbed her arms and playfully moved her back, pressing her back against the table as she tried to pull her arms free "Joe." She exclaimed in surprise as he scooped her up in his arms "Put me down, now!"

"No." He answered, carrying her through to the bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot.

* * *

A short time later, Shades and Emma arrive and let themselves in.

"Hello?" Shades called out from the foyer.

"Be right down." Joseph called back.

"Okay." Shades called back and looked down at Emma as she stood close to him while sucking her thumb "Come on, let's go get you a drink." He said putting his hand on the top of her head as they made their way to the kitchen.

As Shades poured her a drink he kept an eye on her as she sat at the table, snuggling her teddy.

"Here you go sweetheart." He said coming over and put it on the table in front of her as Joseph came in.

"Hey." Joseph said and stopped looking at them "Good morning flower."

"Morning Grandpa." Emma answered and sipped her drink before slumping back in the chair.

"No smile?" He asked and watched as she shook her head "Oh dear." He said and looked at Shades.

"She's poorly this morning." He said looking back at him as Clarisse came in and stopped when she saw Emma sat sucking her thumb.

"Good morning Ems, why aren't you at school?" She asked while moving to sit beside her.

"I'm poorly." She answered while looking up at her "My tummy hurts." She said quietly and started sucking her thumb again.

"Oh dear." She said while brushing her hair back to feel her forehead.

"I was wondering if you could watch her for me today, I have a few things I need to do and catch up on." Shades said as Clarisse looked over at him.

"Of course I will." She said while putting her arm around Emma's shoulders as she snuggled up to her Grandma.

"Thank you so much." Shades said while watching Emma "I shouldn't be too long."

"Well please don't rush, you know she will be okay here." Clarisse while looking up at him.

"I know, thank you." He answered and moved to kneel beside Emma "I will see you later, okay sweetheart?" He said and kissed her cheek "Thanks again." He added and left.

"Yep, bye Shades." Joseph said while leaning back against the counter, watching Clarisse as she kissed the top of Emma's head. "I best get going too."

"Okay." Clarisse said while looking over at him "Enjoy your golf."

"I will try." He said walking around "Are you sure your gonna be okay?" He asked, watching her as she nodded "Because I can stay if you want me too?"

"No no, you go and play golf." Clarisse said looking up at him "I know you're playing with Leeson's Grandfather, so go and enjoy yourself." She said looking down at Emma "Us girls will be okay, won't we darling?" She asked as Emma looked up.

"Yea." She nodded and looked back down.

"Okay." He said looking down at Emma and kissed her forehead before kissing Clarisse "I will see you both later then."

"Have fun Grandpa." Emma said softly while snuggling up to Clarisse again.

"Thank you darling." He said looking over as Clarisse pulled Emma onto her lap and hugged her.

"Okay, shall we go and watch a movie?" Clarisse asked as Emma looked at her.

"Yea." She nodded.

"Okay, come on then." Clarisse said as Emma stepped from her lap.

Halfway through the movie however, there was a knock at the front door.

"Let me go and get that, you stay here and carry on watching." Clarisse said as she moved to the edge of the couch "I will be back darling." She said brushing Emma's hair back as she stood.

Walking around the couch she watched as Emma snuggled up to the cushion, sighing she walked through the door, closing it behind her and walked over to the front door. Opening it she stood in surprise at the person stood the other side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly before being taken by surprise as he put his arm up and his hand around her throat as he pinned her back against the wall.

"Where is she?" He snapped as she put her hands up onto his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm not sure how many of you are still reading and following this story, but I wanted to say thank you to everyone who still is, I really do appreciate it._

_Also thank you too clarisseromerorenaldi and Clarisse Elizondo for leaving me reviews, I appreciate that and the support too :) Thank you._

**xXx**

_Continued..._

"Get off me!" Clarisse snapped while trying to push his arm away.

"I said, where is she? Where's Cara and my Son!" He demanded, tightening the grip on her neck a little more.

"She's not here, and even if she was I wouldn't tell you!" Clarisse snapped back.

"Nana?" Came a soft voice from the living room doorway, beginning to shake a little as they both looked at her.

"It's okay darling," Clarisse said as he loosened his grip on her neck and lowered his arm "Go back in and finish watching the movie." She asked while pushing his arm away and watched as Emma shook her head "Please, for Nana?"

"Be a good girl and do as your Nana says.. now run along."

"How dare you!" Clarisse snapped while looking back at the man as Emma quickly disappeared back into the living room "You need to leave," She snapped while putting her arm up and pointed to the door "Leave, Now!"

"Not until I have my son!" He demanded while putting his hands on his sides.

"Well you will have a long wait then won't you, because that's never going to happen!" She snapped.

"You make sure you tell her that I will fight for my son!"

Laughing, Clarisse shook her head "You won't win!" She said pointing to the door "Now get OUT!"

"I will be back, so watch your back." He said and walked out, smirking when he heard the door slamming behind him.

Quickly locking and putting the chain on the door, Clarisse took a deep breath while resting her forehead against the door and putting her hand up onto her throat as he drove off.

"Nana." Emma whispered from the door and watched as Clarisse turned around "Are you okay Nana?" She asked.

"Oh I'm okay sweetheart." She answered and crouched down as Emma hurried over to her "I'm so sorry you had to see that." She said hugging her.

"Momma?"

Looking up the stairs Clarisse gasped when she saw a red faced Cara at the top of them "Cara, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed and stood up, taking Emma with her.

"I'm sorry, I had to get away from my place.. I'm sorry I led him here... I saw what he done, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Please don't cry darling, it's okay." She said while walking over to the stairs and stood Emma down on them "Go up with Auntie Cara while I go and make sure the back door is locked, okay." She said while grasping Emma's face.

"Okay." Emma whispered and turned to walk up to Cara as she held her arms out to her.

"I will be right there." She said watching her walk up the stairs. And as soon as she was with Cara, Clarisse hurried through to the kitchen, grabbing the phone as she passed. Locking the back door and checking the windows before she stood and dialed Joseph's phone, only for it to go through to answer phone. Leaving him a message to call home before hanging up and hurrying upstairs "Cara?" She called out, unsure where they were.

"In your bedroom." She called back and looked towards the door as Clarisse appeared.

Seeing Emma snuggled on the bed with her teddy and Tommy sitting beside her, playing with his book, she motioned for Cara to come out into the suite with her.

"Can you keep an eye on Tommy for me, darling?" Clarisse asked while looking at Emma as Cara walked out the suite.

"Sure Nana." Emma answered.

"Thank you, darling." Clarisse answered, giving her a small smile and followed Cara out into the suite. Closing the door up behind them, and turned to Cara as she burst into tears a "What's going on?" She asked while stepping closer and hugged her.

"When I went to pick up Tommy this morning, we got into an argument and I accidentally told him that I have a new boyfriend, and he threatened to take Tommy from me and back to America so I ran. I know I shouldn't off but I didn't know what else too do." Cara cried as Clarisse rubbed her back "What am I going to do?"

"You're not going to lose Tommy, we will make sure of that darling." Clarisse whispered while rubbing her back "I promise you now." She said.

"I wish I would of took your advice last night and let Daddy go and get him for me." Cara whispered while lifting her head.

"Oh darling." Clarisse whispered while putting her hands up, cupping Cara's face and wiped away her tears when they heard a loud thud "What was that?" Clarisse exclaimed and looked towards the door, when they heard banging coming from downstairs.

"Oh my god, he's come back." Cara exclaimed as she stepped back from Clarisse.

Looking back at Cara, Clarisse took a deep breath "Get Tommy and Emma and hide in the secret hideaway, okay?" Clarisse exclaimed while cupping her face "I am going to lock that door and I will be right there with you."

"Okay, but please hurry." Cara answered as Clarisse kissed her forehead.

And as Cara hurried into the bedroom to get Tommy and Emma, Clarisse hurried over to the main suite door and quickly locked it before turning to hurry back over to the bedroom door. Only when she was about to reach the door, she heard her name being called.

"Shades?" She whispered to herself and looked towards the window, hurrying over she looked out to see his car parked in the lane. "Thank god... Cara." She exclaimed and hurried back over to the door, unlocking it and hurried to the stairs, only to come face to face with Shades and his gun, making her jump and scream out while putting her hands up to cover her face.

"Clarisse, calm down!" He exclaimed "It's just me and some of the guys from the Palace." He said and watched as she lowered her hands.

"Oh Shades, thank god it's you." She exclaimed and hugged him.

"Where's Emma, are you both okay?" He asked.

"Yes, she's okay." Clarisse said while nodding and stepped back "Wait, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I had a call from Emma, she said that there was a strange man pinning you against the wall by your throat. I got here as fast as I could..." He said, studying her neck "Are you both okay?" He asked "Do you know who it was?"

"We are.." She nodded while taking a deep breath "It was Cara's ex."

"I take it he's gone now?" He asked and watched as Clarisse rubbed her neck "We should get you to the hospital you know? It looks like it's bruising."

"Yes, he's gone.. for now." Clarisse said looking at him "And no," She said while shaking her head "I'm not going to the hospital, I will be fine."

"Clarisse..." Shades started and stopped when Emma interrupted him.

"Daddy." Emma exclaimed and hurried over to him as Cara came out the door, carrying Tommy.

Watching as he picked her up and hugged her, she turned to look down the stairs only to see her front door hanging off its hinges "Shades!" She exclaimed and looked back at him "What have you done to my front door!" She said as he turned and looked down at the door.

"Well... I had no idea what was going on in the house, I had to get in quickly and kicking it down was the fastest option." He said looking back at her as Cara looked down to see it. "I'm sorry, I will replace it."

"You better had!" She said and started walking down the steps "Thank you though." She said stopping and falling back on the steps in surprise as several police officers come running through the door.

All stopping when they saw Clarisse sat on the steps and Shades putting Emma down next to Cara "We had a call about a dispute going on at this address, Your Highness." One officer said while putting his gun down.

"Everything's okay here, guys." Shades said while starting to walk down the stairs "The guy who goes by the name of Thomas Davis has left." He said and looked back at Cara and Clarisse "You are going to need to make a statement, you know that, right?" He asked.

"I know." Clarisse nodded while standing up and turned to Cara "You will need too also, he can't get away with what he said sweetheart." She said softly while walking up to her "I will stay with you the whole time."

"Okay, thank you." Cara answered as Clarisse stepped closer, putting her arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"It will be okay darling, I promise." She whispered and stepped back "I will go first, that will give you time to settle Tommy." She said giving him a smile while brushing his hair back, then looked at Cara.

"Thank you." She whispered and walked towards Clarisse's suite.

"Okay." Clarisse said while taking a deep breath and started walking down the stairs "Let's get this done, shall we?" She said, stepping off the last step just as the door fell completely off the hinges, causing everyone to stop and look at it.

"What happened?" Asked one police officer while looking back at Clarisse.

"Don't ask." She said and motioned to the kitchen "Shall we?" She asked.

"Yes." He said and watched her lead the way.

* * *

After giving her statement, Clarisse stayed with Cara as she made hers. And after making sure both Emma and Tommy were okay, Clarisse headed back downstairs, leaving Cara up with them.

"Your Highness." One of the lady officers said while watching her sit down "I think it may be safer, considering who you are and everything that maybe until Mr Davis has been caught, you and your husband stay at the Palace."

"I agree." Shades said and nodded in agreement while looking at Clarisse "That way he can't hurt you again, and don't think for one minute that we are not prepared to stay here with you." Shades said as Clarisse looked at him "I just personally think you should stay at the Palace for the time being."

"Okay, I will think about it." Clarisse said and looked down at her hands.

"Okay." Shades answered and looked back at the officer. "I think I will get on with fixing the door." He said while standing up as Clarisse looked up.

"Thank you, Shades." She said as he just gave her a small smile and walked out.

A short time later, Joseph came rushing into the kitchen.

"What's going on? Why is our drive full of police officers? I had to park the car in the lane." He said and watched as Clarisse slowly stood up "And why is our front door laying on the floor?" He asked stepping closer to Clarisse "Are you okay?" He said putting his hands up, cupping her face "Why is..." Only stopping when Clarisse put her hand up and pressed her forefinger to his lips.

"Are you going to let me answer?" She asked and lowered her hand as he nodded "Thank you," She said while taking his hand "Come with me." She answered, leading him through to the living room.

"What's going on?" He asked as she stopped and turned to him.

"Thomas was here, he..." She said with a small sigh and looked down as she took Joseph's hands "He had me pinned to the wall by my throat."

"What?" He exclaimed, trying to keep his cool as she slowly looked up. Putting his hand up, he lifted her head so he could check her neck, seeing the hand mark on her throat made his blood boil "I'm going to kill him." He exclaimed while turning to walk away, only stopping when he felt Clarisse's hands grasp his arm.

"Joseph don't..." She exclaimed as he looked back at her.

"But he hurt you, he won't get away with this." He exclaimed "I'm going to kill him!"

"WILL YOU STOP!" Clarisse snapped while putting her hands up to her face as she became angry.

"Clari?" He whispered while looking at her as she looked over at him.

"Just stop, please." Clarisse said softly as tears escaped her eyes and watched him step closer to her.

"Okay, it's okay." He said wrapping his arms around her as she began crying "I'm here, it's okay." He whispered as she cried on his chest "I knew I shouldn't of left you this morning." He whispered as she clung to his tshirt.

After a few moments Clarisse raised her head, looking up into his eyes as he put one hand up to cup her cheek, brushing her tears away.

"Please don't go and cause trouble, please promise me." She whispered as he put his other hand up, and brushed away her tears from her other cheek.

"But he needs to pay." He said softly.

"Then please let someone else do it, or let the police handle it." She said while looking down "We aren't as young as we used to be Joseph," She said and looked up into his eyes "I, we, your family can't lose you because you want to kill someone." She said softly as a couple more tears escaped her eyes "I know what you want to do, and maybe years ago I would of let you walk out that door to do what you want to do, but not now..." She said and looked down as her hand rested on his chest "I know it's hard to face, but it's something we need to."

"I know," He said with a nod as she looked up at him.

"Please promise me you won't do anything stupid." She whispered.

"I promise." He answered and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she turned her head, resting it on his chest "I love you Clari, it pains me to know he's hurt you and that I can't do anything about it." He said and watched as she lifted her head.

"I know it's killing you, but I am proud that you just agreed to not do anything." She said and buried her face under his chin "I love you too." She whispered and felt him give her a tiny, yet noticeable squeeze.

Walking through to the kitchen a short time later, Clarisse sat at the table besides Emma as Joseph and Cara disappeared into the garden for a chat, returning a short time later.

"I wish you would go to hospital Momma," Cara said while sitting beside her as Clarisse pulled Emma onto her lap.

"I don't need to go, I'm okay." Clarisse said while looking at her then at Joseph as he sat down beside her.

"But he hurt you, you can see he did." Cara said looking at Joseph as he lent closer to Clarisse, putting his arm around her back.

"I know you aren't going to agree, but just know that I wish you would too." Joseph said as Clarisse looked at him.

"I'm okay," She answered and looked at him "I promise." She whispered with a small nod.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly while leaning closer.

"I am." She nodded, feeling him kiss her cheek while rubbing her back "Thank you." She whispered and looked into his eyes as he pulled his head back. Leaning closer, he kissed her before sitting back and sipped his drink.

"I hate to say it..." Joseph said putting his bottle on the table as they looked at him "Because I hate the thought of what this little one saw.." He said while rubbing Emma's back as she snuggled up to Clarisse "But in a way I am glad she was here, because I hate to think what would of happened if she wasn't." He said looking at Clarisse as she gently rested her head down on Emma's.

"I agree." Cara said softly while rubbing Emma's arm "She's our hero."

Moment's later a police officer came in and stood at the head of the table.

"I just wanted to let you know, Mr Davis turned himself in." He said and watched as they all sighed in relief "He admits to everything."

"Oh thank god." Cara exclaimed.

"Does this mean we get to stay here now?" Joseph asked.

"Indeed." He smiled.

"Great." Joseph smiled and kissed Clarisse's cheek.

* * *

Later that night, after getting settled in bed with Joseph snuggled up to her back, his arm wrapped around her waist as they tried to sleep. Feeling him sigh and roll onto his back, she opened her eyes when moments later, he climbed from the bed and disappeared out into the suite, closing the door behind him.

Rolling onto her back Clarisse waited a while before climbing from the bed and slipped on her robe before going out to find him out on the balcony, sipping a shot of whiskey and smoking a cigar. Tying up her robe she slowly walked over to him as he turned his head to watch her lean back against the balustrade while folding her arms.

"Are you going to talk to me?" She asked, looking at him as he looked out into the darkness.

"What about?" He asked, looking at the cigar.

"About the fact I made you promise me something you weren't happy about? Because ever since I stopped you from going to kill him, you've been quiet with me." She said and looked towards the french doors.

"I'm okay," He said and looked towards her.

"Are we?" She asked while turning her head to look at him and watched as he put the cigar down.

"We are more than okay." He said softly while turning to lean back against the balustrade beside her and grabbed her arms, pulling her gently to stand in front of him. "I'm not going to lie, when you raised your voice and made me promise not to do anything stupid, it hurt. The reason you gave crushed me, for years I have wanted to do everything I can to protect my family and for years I have always thought that would always be my job and when you said that, it hurt, yes." He said putting his hands on her sides as she rested against his body "But after thinking about it, I know that I need to accept it, because yes we aren't getting any younger and maybe years ago you would of let me walk out and do what I needed to do." He said and looked down between their bodies.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and watched him look up "I just didn't want to lose you, as right now as hard as it is to admit, that's my biggest fear... losing you." She said softly while looking up into his eyes.

"You're not going to lose me." He answered, wrapping his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck "I know one day that may come, but for the time being I'm not going anywhere." He whispered and kissed her jaw before burying his face back in the crook of her neck.

"I know you still want to protect our family by doing all you can, but staying home with us, is protecting us too." She said putting her hands up to cup his face "I am so proud that you stayed and I'm sorry I upset you."

"I'm sorry too." He whispered and kissed her a couple times before watching her take hold of his hand, pressing her palm to his with a small smile.

"So big and strong." She smiled and looked up at his face as he looked at their hands.

"Yours are small, soft and delicate." He smiled and looked into her eyes as he intertwined their fingers "I will always look after you, forever and always." He whispered as she looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered and reached up, kissing him slowly for a moment before resting her head on his chest.

Moments later Joseph kissed the top of Clarisse's head "Shall we go to bed?" He asked and watched her lift her head, their eyes meeting.

"I would like that." She smiled and stepped back as he took hold of her hand.

As Joseph made sure the french doors were locked and the lights were off, Clarisse carried on into the bedroom. When Joseph stood in the doorway, he saw Clarisse kneeling on the bed waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking around to his side of the bed as she moved closer to the edge.

"I am." She smiled while raising herself a little and put her hands on his side "Make love to me Joseph."

Putting his hands up, he brushed her hair back while looking into her eyes "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am." She nodded, her eyes locking with his "I am very sure." She whispered between kisses.

Pulling back slightly, she looked up at him while removing her pajama top and moved to lay on the bed, quickly removing her bottoms as Joseph stripped down before moving to lay on the bed beside her and as they shared several slow heated kisses, Clarisse slipped her hand down between them, gently taking hold of his growing erection.

Moving to kneel between her legs as she drew her knees up and rested them against his hips, guiding him to her entrance before moving her hand away. Seconds later she tipped her head back as he filled her completely, and kissed her as he began thrusting, hard and fast.

Moments later he slowed down and kissed her softly, while resting his body down on hers. Feeling her hands on his lower back he raised his head while moving his arms, tangling his hands in her hair as they looked lovingly into each others eyes.

"Are you okay?" She whispered and watched as he nodded and kissed her again. Seconds later he took her by surprise as he raised himself up and thrust back in hard "Oww." She moaned, followed with a giggle.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, burying his face in her hair as he did it again.

"Mmm." She moaned as seconds later he done it again, then again "Oh damn." She moaned raising her head, biting his shoulder as he done it one more time, causing her to climax as she dug her nails into his back. Collapsing on top of her as he came just seconds later.

Letting their heart rates calm down before rolling off and laying on the bed beside her, moving his arm under her head as she moved to snuggle up to him "Out of all the years we've been together, I must say you can still manage to surprise me." She said tipping her head back, looking up at his face as he raised his head.

"Good." He smiled, kissing her while tangling his hand in her hair and started laughing as she moved her hand onto his tummy, tickling him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone reading this story, and to those who left reviews :) I am trying my best to update when I can.. so today there will be two updates for you :) Not sure when I will have time to get another one out for you, but I will do my best._

**xXx**

Several Days Later - The Day Before Lena and Leeson's Big Day.

After getting showered and dressed Clarisse left Joseph to sleep, and headed downstairs for breakfast, finishing just as Lena and Cara arrived with Tommy. Hearing them come in the front door she quickly put her breakfast bowl in the sink before they came into the kitchen.

"Go find Nanny." Cara smiled down at Tommy as she pushed the door open for him.

"Where's Nanny, Tommy?" Lena smiled as she followed Cara in, both watching as he looked for Clarisse, who was moving around the kitchen island, so he couldn't find her.

"Where is she Tommy?" Cara smiled, trying not to laugh as he stopped and looked at her with sad eyes "Aww Mom, stop he's getting upset." She said looking at Clarisse, who crouched down behind the island.

"Look Tommy she's here, come see." Lena smiled over at him then at Clarisse "He's coming." She whispered as Clarisse stayed still, smiling.

And slowly Tommy moved, slowly peeping around the island to see Clarisse smiling at him.

"Hello handsome." Clarisse smiled as she went to grab him, but he turned and ran off laughing, making both Cara and Lena laugh.

"That serves you right." Cara laughed as Clarisse hurried after him and lifted him up, kissing his tummy several times, making him laugh.

"Aww Tommy, she got you." Lena smiled and sat down as Clarisse turned him the right way, giving him a hug.

"Yes she did." Clarisse smiled and pulled the dummy from Tommy's mouth "Now give me a kiss?" She smiled as he lent closer and kissed her "Good boy." She smiled and sat down at the table, sitting him on her lap.

"Love Nanny." He smiled as she passed him the dummy back.

"And I love you too, handsome." She smiled and kissed the top of his head before looking at Cara and Lena "You're here early, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I had come to see if you'd watch Tommy for me, but Lena said you have a doctors appointment this morning?" Cara asked while sitting down.

"Yes, I do." Clarisse nodded and looked down at Tommy as he rested back against her front and put his hand up onto her face, to get her attention "What's the matter little man?" She asked and saw his beautiful smile "Oh you are a darling." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Is everything okay?" Cara asked and sipped her water "With the doctors I mean?"

"Yes, it's just a check up." She said looking at her as Lena took Tommy from her, taking him out to see the garden.

"Do you think Daddy will watch him for me?" Cara asked and watched as Clarisse picked up her tea, taking a sip.

"You can ask him, I'm sure he won't mind." She smiled across at her as Joseph came in.

"Mind what?" He asked, looking over at them while walking over and grabbed some juice.

"Good morning Daddy." Cara smiled over at him.

"Good morning, and good morning to you too." He said looking across at Clarisse as she smiled and sipped her tea "Now what was you going to ask me?"

"I was wondering if you could watch Tommy for me this morning, there are a few things that I need to do." She asked and watched as Lena came back in, followed by Tommy.

"Of course, I don't mind." He smiled over at her then down at Tommy as he made his way over to Clarisse.

"For you." He smiled up at Clarisse while extending his arm to her, passing her a flower.

"Oh thank you sweetheart." Clarisse smiled while taking it and lent over, kissing his forehead then smelt the flower.

"Okay Mom, we need to get going or we will be late." Lena said while looking over at her.

"Okay, just coming." She said standing up and put her cup in the sink before turning around to Tommy "Now be good for Grandpa and I will see you later." She smiled while bending over and cupped his face with both her hands "Love you." She smiled and kissed his nose before standing up and looked at Joe as he stood beside them "And I will see you later." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Drive carefully." He said and watched her walk out the door as Cara and Lena looked at each other "And we will see you later, Lena." He added while picking up Tommy.

"See you later, Daddy." Lena smiled and walked out, following Clarisse.

* * *

Later that morning, after arriving home, Clarisse and Lena disappeared upstairs to get ready before Rebecca arrives for the final dress fitting. Coming down about the time Rebecca is due, Clarisse stood in the doorway leading to the living room and watched as Joseph sat with Tommy sleeping on his chest. Slowly walking over she moved and sat on the edge of the coffee table, rubbing Joe's knee to get his attention.

Lifting his head he saw Clarisse sat in front of him, smiling "Hey."

"Hello." She smiled "I just wanted to let you know that Rebecca will be here soon."

"Okay." He smiled at her "Take pictures."

"I will." She smiled and stood up just as the door went "That will be Rebecca, I will see you in a bit." She said leaning over and kissed him before disappearing out into the hall.

After getting the door, Clarisse showed Rebecca upstairs, all going over some final details before slipping into her dress, with the help of Rebecca. And once she was comfortable she made her way out into Clarisse's suite, smiling across at her as her Mom stood up.

"You look... amazing." Clarisse said slowly stepping closer "Wait a minute... This isn't the dress you have been planning on having... this is my dress."

"I know..." Lena said while looking down at the dress "I hope you didn't mind." She asked while looking up at Clarisse to see she had tears in her eyes "Momma?"

"No, of course I don't mind." Clarisse answered and stepped closer, hugging her as she closed her eyes "You look beautiful in this dress."

"Thank you, Momma." Lena answered softly and watched as Clarisse pulled her head back and looked in her eyes.

"How come you decided to go with this one?" Clarisse asked while stepping back, running her hands down Lena's arms as she did and took hold of her hands.

"Well me and Olivia was going through the storage at the Palace, trying to find something from my childhood and came across this dress." She said as Clarisse gave her hands a squeeze "Livy told me it was what you got married to Daddy in, the first time." She said with a small laugh "And I asked Livy if she thought you would mind if I decided on this one..."

"It really does suit you..." She said and turned her head slightly, her eyes filling with tears "I'm sorry..." She said putting her hand up to her face.

"I'm so sorry Momma, I didn't mean to make you cry." Lena whispered while stepping closer and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay.. it's better to do it today and not tomorrow, isn't it?" She said while looking at Lena.

"I don't mind if you did it tomorrow." Lena said softly while putting her hands up, wiping the tears away from Clarisse's face.

"You look more beautiful in this dress than I did." Clarisse said wile looking her up and down.

"Rubbish," Lena said while stepping closer and put her arms up "I've seen the photos, you looked absolutely gorgeous in it." She added while wrapping her arms around Clarisse's neck.

After a few moments they pulled apart, and as Lena took hold of Clarisse's hands she smiled "Thank you."

"What for?" Lena asked.

"For finding this dress, and for wearing it." She smiled while leaning closer and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome."

"Now..." Clarisse said while wiping her cheeks with her hands and looked at Lena "Your Dad wanted me to take some pictures, but I was wondering if it was okay if he came and saw you for himself?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course." Lena smiled at her "I would like that."

"I will go and get him." Clarisse smiled while reaching up and brushed her hand down Lena's jaw before walking out.

Taking a couple deep breaths Clarisse headed down to get Joseph, but stopped when she passed Lena's old room. Peering inside the door she saw him leaning over the travel cot, pushing open the door she smiled as he looked up.

"Is Tommy asleep?" She asked as he turned to face her with a nod.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeing her eyes were red.

"Yes, I'm okay." She smiled and motioned for him to come closer "Can you come with me?" She asked, reaching out for his hand.

"What's going on?" He asked while taking her hand.

"I have to show you something." She said looking back at him as she led him to their suite, walking through the door she turned to look at him as he stopped in surprise.

Seeing Lena as she turned to him, he couldn't help but smile as she stood with her hair hanging down one side, a flower tucked in her hair, wearing Clarisse's wedding dress. "You look absolutely beautiful." He said while putting his hand up on his chest. Slowly stepping closer as Clarisse put her hands together and up to her face, letting a couple tears fall down over her cheeks as Rebecca stepped back.

"Thank you Daddy." Lena smiled up at him as tears pricked her eyes "I hope you didn't mind me wearing this dress?" She asked.

"Oh of course not." He said shaking his head "Did your Momma?" He asked and watched as Lena shook her head while looking down.

"No." Lena answered and looked back up at him.

"My god, I can't believe how beautiful you look and it's not even the big day." He said catching himself closing his eyes.

_Sitting on the bed reading his book, he suddenly realized it had gone quiet in Clarisse's closet. "Lena?" He called out "What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing Daddy." Lena answered._

_"Lena..." He said closing his book and climbed from the bed "What are you doing?" He asked while making his way over to the closet door, smiling when he saw her dressed in one of Clarisse's dresses, standing in a pair of her heels and a couple necklaces hanging around her neck "Lena?" He smiled as she turned to him and giggled._

_"What do you think, Daddy?" Lena asked and giggled again as he walked over and crouched down beside her._

_"I think you look absolutely beautiful." He smiled "Just like your Mommy." He smiled._

_"Thank you Daddy." Lena smiled and kissed his cheek._

"Daddy?" Lena said, watching as he opened his eyes and looked at her "Are you okay?" She asked as Clarisse stood beside them.

"Oh yes, I was just remembering when you used to play dress up in your Momma's dresses." He said smirking at Clarisse then back at Lena "Those were the days." He said reaching over and turned the flower a little "When did you grow up?" He asked.

"I don't know." Lena answered and watched as he put his free arm around Clarisse's shoulders, pulling her to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You grew up to fast, that's all I can say." Clarisse said, resting her head on Joseph's chest.

"I agree." Joe nodded and kissed the side of Clarisse's head "Thank you for coming to get me." He whispered as she tipped her head back and looked up at him.

"You're welcome." She smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her, unaware that Lena was smirking at them.

"Now do I get to see what you will be wearing tomorrow?" He asked, looking at Lena for a second then back at Clarisse.

"Nope, that's a secret." She giggled as he gave her a small squeeze, causing her to laugh.

"Okay." He answered and looked back at Lena.

* * *

Later that evening, after getting ready Clarisse came out into the suite to see Joseph playing with his phone.

"Joe?" She said and watched as he looked up, seeing her slipping on her jacket.

"You look beautiful." He said while standing up and put his phone away.

"Thank you." She smiled while stepping in front of him and put her hands up "You and ties." She said with a laugh, sorting out his tie.

"Oh I know." He said looking down at her hands as she redone his tie "I wish we didn't have to go to this dinner tonight." He said looking up at Clarisse's face.

"It will only be for a couple hours," She said looking up into his eyes "Then we can come home and relax for the rest of the night." She smiled "Before the craziness of tomorrow begins." She said and looked back at the tie.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He said looking down as she patted his chest.

"All done." She smiled and stepped back.

"Thank you." He smiled while leaning closer and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome." She smiled "Shall we go?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

After dinner everyone mingled a little as Joseph stood at the bar watching Clarisse as she laughed with Lena, Leeson and a couple members of his family. Downing the rest of his drink a short time later he disappeared outside to get some air, unaware that Clarisse had seen him leave. Excusing herself she followed him, stepping out the side door what he had gone through just a moment before, she stopped and looked around for him.

Walking along the path she saw him stood by the car, as she headed towards him he turned to her. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I just needed to get some air." He said and turned back to the car, placing his hands on it as he lowered his head.

"Joseph, what's wrong?" Clarisse asked as she stepped closer and gently rubbed his back.

"I can't breath." He said turning his head to the side.

"What?" She asked as he turned to her "Joseph?" She exclaimed as he put his hands up, trying to undo his tie. Seconds later he grabbed her arm as he lent back against the car and slid down to sit on the floor, pulling her down with him as he tried to control his breathing "I'm going to go and get help." She exclaimed, giving his hand a small squeeze "I will be back." She said standing up, and began running back towards the gardens of the restaurant.

"Mom?" Pierre said as she rushed towards him and Charlotte "What's wrong?"

"It's Joe, something's wrong." She said in a panic "He said he couldn't breath and then..."

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Over by the car." She answered and watched as he ran off, looking back at Charlotte for just a second before they followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Continued.._

Standing by the window, staring out at the darkness as she folded her arms, feeling a chill creeping over her back. Moments later she heard the door opening and closing again, turning slowly she saw Pierre putting two cups of tea down on the small table in the middle of the room.

"The nurse said she will be in in a few moments to give us an update." He said while walking over to her and slipped of his jacket "Here.. put this on." He said holding up his jacket for her to slip on.

"No, it's okay." She answered while shaking her head and turned back to the window.

"Mom, I can see that you're cold.. please put it on?" He said and watched her slowly turn her head to the side "Please?" He asked softly and watched as seconds later she dropped her arms "Thank you." He said while stepping closer and helped her on with his jacket. "I brought you some tea." He said and watched as she turned to him.

"Thank you." She answered and made her way over to the chair, followed by Pierre.

He stood and watched as she sat down while taking her cup, taking a couple sips before sitting back. Taking hold of his cup, Pierre sat down beside her as she wrapped her hands around her cup, gently placing it down on her lap as she just stared at it "He will be okay, you'll see." He said and looked at her as she looked up at him.

"What if he's not?" Clarisse asked "He's not as young as he used to be, and seeing him that way..." She said while shaking her head a little and looked at her cup "He's not been himself since all that stuff with Thomas the other day."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Pierre said and looked down at his cup.

"I should never of said what I said, if I hadn't off then maybe we wouldn't be here now." She said closing her eyes as what she said to him the other day, filled her mind.

_"We aren't as young as we used to be Joseph," She said and looked up into his eyes "I, we, your family can't lose you because you want to kill someone." She said softly as a couple more tears escaped her eyes "I know what you want to do, and maybe years ago I would of let you walk out that door to do what you want to do, but not now..." She said and looked down as her hand rested on his chest "I know it's hard to face, but it's something we need to."_

"What did you say to him?" He asked and watched as she looked up at him.

"Oh you know what he's like, trying to protect us as best he can..."

"He wanted to kill him, I bet?" Pierre asked.

"Yes, and I begged him not too." Clarisse said while looking back down "I told him that we aren't as young as we used to be, and that we need to face that fact now." She said and looked back up at him "Ever since he's been acting different, I know I hurt him and I thought we were fine... but..." Shrugging, she shook her head "I don't know."

"You were right to tell him that, he does need to face that fact." Pierre said while leaning over and put his cup back on the table before sitting back and looked at her "I know he's been protecting us all for as long as I can remember.." He said as Clarisse looked up at him "But I do agree, he needs to step down and maybe let someone else take over."

"I agree.."

"Which leads me to the next thing I have wanted to say for a long time," He said while taking her cup and placed it down on the table beside his before looking back at her as she looked at him "Mia and your children have been talking... and we all agree that maybe Shades should become your full time body guard, because of who you are and who Dad is, we think it would be safer." He said while looking at her "Obviously when Shades has time off, Steve or Max will take over."

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse exclaimed and looked at him.

"Mom, I know that this is hard to hear but look what happened the other day?" He said while looking at her "We will feel better if you just accept this and agree to it.. we, your family, are always worrying about you and Dad."

Staring at him in shock, Clarisse was just about to say something when the door opened, causing them both to look to see who it was.

"This isn't over." She said firmly while looking at Pierre then looked back at the Doctor as they both stood up "How is he?" She asked.

"He is doing much better." Dr Lewis said, nodding. "We ran some tests and found that he had a panic attack." He said while looking down at the notes before looking back up at them "He told me he had been feeling stressed lately, with everything going on. I told him he needs to take it easy."

"Okay, thank you, Dr." Clarisse said, trying to take in what he just said.

"He's asking to see you, would you like me to show you to his room?" He asked.

"Um..." She started as both the Dr and Pierre looked at her "Give me a moment, will you?" She asked.

"Of course, I will be outside waiting.." He smiled and looked at Pierre "Take your time." He said looking back at Clarisse before leaving.

"Mom?" Pierre said and watched as she turned to him "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong?" She said looking at him as he raised his eyebrow "In all the years I have known him, he has never ever admitted to anyone how he's feeling... not even me half the time." She said looking towards the door momentary before looking back at Pierre "What have I done?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

* * *

Stepping in the room the Dr had shown her too, her heart stopped when she saw him sat on the bed hooked up to all different sorts of wires. Slowly she walked over and stood beside the bed, watching him for several seconds before putting her hand up and gently brushed it over the top of his head. Tilting her head as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hello you." He said smiling as she lowered her head and kissed his cheek "I was wondering when you would be in to see me."

"Sorry, we were talking with the Dr." She said, continuing to brush her hand over his head "How are you feeling?" She asked while looking at his chest.

"Better." He said lifting his head "I will be glad when I can go home."

"So will I." She said softly and watched as he looked at her "Please don't you scare me like that ever again."

"I'm sorry." He said softly and wrapped his arm around her waist, under Pierre's jacket "I'm so sorry I scared you." He whispered as she put her hands up, framing his face with both her hands.

"Why couldn't you tell me you felt stressed?" She asked and watched as he pulled his head back, freeing his face from her hands "Joe?" She asked and watched as he moved over just a little on the bed.

"Come and sit up here with me." He said, holding his hand out to her.

"But the wires, the Doctors?" She said looking towards the door, then back at Joe as he grabbed her hand.

"I don't really care, I just want to lay with you.. so are you going to lay with me, or not?" He asked, looking in her eyes.

"Okay." She answered and moved to lay on the bed with him and gently rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Now, the reason I didn't want to tell you I was stressed was simply because I didn't want to worry you." He said softly and kissed her forehead "You've been through a lot lately, and yes I admit what happened with you the other day did not help..." He said and watched as she lifted her head and looked in his eyes "And it didn't help with you telling me I wasn't getting any younger, I admit that too." He said while taking hold of her hand "I didn't want to feel that I had failed you, by telling you I was stressed."

"You could never fail me." She whispered and pulled her hand free to cup his cheek "Please look at me." She asked softly and watched as he turned his head, looking into her eyes "You can never fail me, you worry about me, our children, our grandchildren but you never let me worry about you... when truth is I do worry about you. The things you do worry me, I don't want to lose you and yes I know that day will come sometime, but right now it can't."

"I'm not going anywhere, not for many years yet." He said and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry I worried you." He whispered, resting his head against hers "I love you."

"Forever and always?" She added while pulling her head back, looking into his eyes.

"Forever and always." He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Walking through the front door a little before 1.30am, Clarisse closed and locked the door as Joseph slipped of his jacket.

"Why don't you go on up to bed while I go and get you a bottle of water?" She asked while turning to him and took his jacket.

"Thank you." He said as she gave him a little smile.

Watching him disappear up the stairs, she took a deep breath and hung up his coat before walking through to the kitchen. Seeing Lena, Olivia, Cara, Ava and Leeson's sister, Kora, all sat at the table laughing.

"Mom?" Cara exclaimed as everyone looked at her.

"We thought you were up in bed?" Lena asked as Clarisse made her way over to the fridge.

"No, why would you think that?" She asked while grabbing a bottle and closed the door.

"Because Charlotte told us Pierre had brought you both home." Lena said "What's going on?" She asked.

"Now I don't want you to worry, because he's perfectly fine." Clarisse said as she made her way over to the table "But we've been at the hospital."

"What, why? What's happened?" Olivia exclaimed.

"Your Dad had a bad panic attack, BUT please don't worry, he's okay." She said walking around to Lena "He's upstairs."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lena asked.

"Because we didn't want to worry you." Clarisse said while putting her hand down on the back of Lena's head "You were having a lovely evening with the girls and Leeson, who by the way..." She said looking at Olivia "They did part before midnight, didn't they?" She asked.

"Yes don't worry, we made sure of it." Olivia nodded.

"Good." She said looking down at Lena as Lena put her hands up on Clarisse's arm, moving it in front of her to take her hand.

"You could of still told us, Momma." Lena said while looking up into Clarisse's eyes.

"I didn't want to worry you, beside he's okay, he just needs to rest, that's all." She said and lent over, kissing Lena's head "Please don't worry darling." She whispered in her ear before standing back up.

"You promise he is okay?" Olivia asked, watching as Clarisse looked over at her.

"Yes, I promise." She nodded and kissed each of the girls before walking over to the door.

"Wow, I just realized something." Cara said as Clarisse turned to her.

"What?" She asked.

"Char is getting a better liar." She said with a nod.

"Oh yes she is." Olivia giggled.

"Why? What exactly did she say?" Clarisse asked while leaning against the door frame.

"Well when Pierre, you and Dad disappeared... We asked her where you had all gone and she said that, because you and Dad had a few drinks, Pierre drove you home because you got a little frisky." Cara smiled over at her as Clarisse closed her eyes and laughed a little while tipping her head forward "Now I guess she just said that because it's an easy escape."

"I suppose so." Clarisse said looking up at her "I would much prefer it to be that reason but it wasn't... Anyway, good night girls." She said while turning to the door "And please keep the noise down."

"We will, tell Daddy we love him." Cara called after her.

"I will." Clarisse said and carried on out the door.

"We love you too, Momma." Lena called out.

"I love you all too." Clarisse called back and carried on.

Reaching the bedroom door, Clarisse stopped when she saw Joseph sat on the edge of the bed in his boxers, his hands resting on his thighs and his eyes closed.

"Joe?" She said softly while walking over and stood in front of him as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"I have your water?" She said holding the bottle out to him.

"Thank you." He said taking it and took a couple sips before replacing the lid and placed it on the bed beside him.

"The girls told me to tell you that they love you." She smiled as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He said while reaching out and took her hands, bringing them up to his lips "I know I should off, and I regret not telling you." He said and kissed her fingers before looking up at her "We aren't meant to have secrets after all."

"I know, but it's okay." She answered "I'm just glad you are okay, that's all that matters." She said softly, cupping his face as they stared into each others eyes "Now, it's very late.. so why don't we try and get some sleep.. we do have a busy day tomorrow after all."

"Yes we do, but just a few moments more." He whispered, pulling her to him and made her sit down on his lap.

"Joe.. what are you doing?" She asked while looking at him.

"I was thinking, after this wedding is over, why don't we go away..." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"That sounds lovely, but where?" She asked.

"Back to the place where our love began?" He said and watched as she looked away "Now you're thinking, aren't you?" He asked as a smile crept upon her lips.

"Yes," She said with a nod and looked up into his eyes "Oh I know..."

"So, why not?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"I would love too." She nodded, brushing her hand down the back of his head and closed her eyes as he kissed her on the lips.

After a few moments she stood, and took hold of his hand, making him stand in front of her "Now it's time to sleep." She smiled up at him "I'm just going to get ready for bed."

"Okay." He said smiling at her and watched as she walked into her closet.

By the time she returned, Joseph was fast asleep. So turning off the lights and with a smile she climbed into bed beside him, watching him for several moments before closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

However an hour later, Clarisse felt someone shaking her. Opening her eyes, she was about to scream out when a hand covered her mouth.

"Momma, it's me." Lena whispered and removed her hand as Clarisse raised her head.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" She exclaimed.

"Shhh." Lena exclaimed and looked over at Joseph for a few seconds "Good," She said looking back at Clarisse who remained looking up at her "He's still asleep."

"What's wrong?" She asked while turning onto her side.

"I know this is going to sound silly, but can I..." She stopped as Clarisse lifted the bedsheets up for her "Thank you Momma." She said and climbed under the covers "I miss this." She said, snuggling up to Clarisse.

"I do too." Clarisse said softly as she wrapped her arms around Lena. "Now let's try and get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow, well.. today." She smiled as Lena lifted her head and looked at her.

"Love you Momma." She said and kissed her before resting her head back down.

"I love you too." Clarisse whispered back and closed her eyes.

_"Mommy." Lena exclaimed while tugging at the bedsheets, smiling when Clarisse raised her head._

_"Lena, what's wrong sweetheart?" Clarisse asked, pushing the covers back and moved to sit on the edge of the bed._

_"Me and Miss Snuggles wants to snuggle with you." Lena said, looking up at her._

_Smiling down at her "Okay, come on." Clarisse smiled while leaning forward and lifted her onto her lap "But be careful because Daddy is still asleep." She said and moved Lena onto the bed._

_"No, I'm not." Joseph said with a smile as Clarisse turned to him._

_"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Clarisse asked while climbing back into bed._

_"You did, but it doesn't matter." He smiled as she covered herself over with the covers and laid down._

_"I'm sorry Daddy." Lena said, sitting between them._

_"It doesn't matter, Princess." He said and watched her lay and snuggle up to Clarisse "But straight back to sleep, okay."_

_"Okay, Daddy." Lena giggled as she buried her head under Clarisse's chin._

_"Goodnight," He said leaning closer and kissed the back of her head before kissing Clarisse on the lips "Goodnight." He whispered._

_"Goodnight." Clarisse smiled and watched him lay back._

"Momma?" Lena said looking at Clarisse as she slowly opened her eyes "Are you okay?"

"I am." She smiled "I was just remembering one of the many times you came in, wanting to snuggle." She said as Lena rested her head down on her arm "I think you were 4 and you and Miss Snuggles wanted to snuggle and we woke Daddy."

"Oh, I remember that." Lena giggled.

"Such lovely memories." Clarisse smiled.

"Daddy will be okay, won't he?" Lena asked.

"I think he will be just fine." Joseph smirked and watched both his girls look at him "Now get to sleep, please." He said with a chuckle and laid back down.

"I'm sorry, we woke you again." Lena said.

"It doesn't matter, because waking to see one of my girls and my beautiful wife snuggled together, makes me smile." He said and turned onto his side, putting his hand on Clarisse's side.

"Love you Daddy." Lena smiled.

"Love you too." He said, resting his head back down on the pillow as Clarisse moved her arm back and took hold of Joseph's hand, giving it a little squeeze, where just a short time later she fell to sleep. One arm under Lena's head, with Lena snuggled up to her front and Joseph snuggled up to her back, holding onto her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much to those still reading and following this story, and bigger thanks to the following for leaving me reviews, clarisseromerorenaldi, Veve and AndyMalfoy. Your continued support is very much appreciated, thank you!_

**xXx**

The Following Day - Lena and Leeson's Big Day, Part 1.

Awaking early, Joseph couldn't help but smile when he saw Clarisse and Lena still fast asleep beside him. So deciding to let them sleep and after getting dressed, he headed downstairs, had a quick breakfast then took Trixy for walk to get the papers. Returning a while later he was surprised to see Lena heading down the stairs.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He smiled closing the door as Trixy darted into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Daddy." She smiled while walking over to him "How are you feeling this morning?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Much better now that I've seen you." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders "Are you nervous yet?" He asked and kissed the side of her head.

"Not really." She said smiling as she stepped back and looked at him.

"Good." He smiled "Is your Mom still sleeping?" He asked.

"Yea, she looked so peaceful so I left her there." She said with a nod.

"Okay," He smiled "Come on, I'll cook you breakfast."

"Awesome, thanks." She grinned and followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

"That was delicious, thank you Daddy." Lena smiled across at him as he looked up.

"You're welcome." He smiled and watched as she sipped her coffee.

"I better go and wake Momma, I just remembered we have an appointment at 10." She said quickly standing up as Joseph checked the time "I will be back." She said and hurried out the kitchen as Joseph chuckled.

A short time later, Lena returned.

"Momma said can you please make her some toast? I offered to do it but she said no, because you do it just how she likes it." Lena smiled across at Joseph as he stood up "But she wants me to make her tea."

"Is she getting ready?" He asked as he made his way across the kitchen.

"Yes, she's just having a quick shower."

"Okay." He smiled across at her then got on with making the toast.

A short time later, Clarisse walked through the door.

"Good morning." She smiled as both Lena and Joseph looked over at her.

"I made you tea." Lena smiled as she held up the cup to her.

"Thank you sweetheart." Clarisse smiled while taking it and took a couple sips.

"And I made your toast, just how you like it." He grinned as he stood beside her.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him as he lowered his head and kissed her.

"Anytime." He smiled while placing his hand on her back, rubbing it gently as he continued watching her as she sipped her tea.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked while turning her head to look at him.

"Much better." He nodded and kissed her shoulder before looking back up into her eyes "Your beautiful smile helped." He grinned and kissed her.

"I'm pleased." She said putting her cup down and took a bite of her toast.

"Anytime," He whispered, noticing the small smile on her lips "Anyway, what's your appointment for?" He asked as he reached out for an apple and stood back beside Clarisse.

"We are getting our nails done," Lena smiled "Are you still okay to go with Pierre, Charlotte and Shades to check on the hotel stuff and check us in?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

"Of course, I talked to Pierre already and he's going to pick me up, so make sure your bags are by the door, please." Joseph smiled and looked at Clarisse as she sipped her tea.

"Will do." Lena smiled and watched as Clarisse looked up and smiled at Joseph before sharing a quick kiss.

"Right," Clarisse smiled as she made her way across to the sink, putting her plate and cup down in it before washing her hands "We better get going." She said turning back to them as she grabbed the tea cloth to dry her hands.

"Okay, I just need to grab my purse." Lena smiled and hurried out the room.

"I wish you had a proper breakfast." Joseph said and took a bite of his apple.

"Well I would off, if someone hadn't forgotten to wake me up." She smiled while walking over and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He grinned and held out his apple to her and watched as she reached out to take a bite, then stopped with a laugh.

"Well hold it still then." She smiled while grabbing his hand, holding it still as she took a bite of his apple "Mm, thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He grinned as she stepped back and looked at Lena as she came back in.

"I'm ready." She smiled across at them.

"Okay, grab the keys from my bag and I will be out in a moment." Clarisse answered.

"Okay." Lena nodded and walked out.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Clarisse asked while stepping closer to Joseph, smiling up at him as he put his free arm around her shoulders.

"I'm going to be just fine, you go and have a nice morning with our daughter." He smiled down at her "Make sure she doesn't get to nervous." He grinned and kissed her a couple times as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Okay, I will try my hardest." She smiled up at him as he took a bite of his apple "Can I have another bite before I leave?" She asked.

"Of course." He grinned down at her and held his hand steady as she took a bite.

"Much better, thank you." She grinned and kissed him before stepping back.

"Good." He grinned and watched her walk towards the door "I will see you later."

"Yes, you will." She smiled over at him then walked out.

* * *

Arriving home a couple hours later, and after already talking to Pierre, Clarisse headed upstairs to find Joseph sat on the couch in their suite, with his head resting back and his eyes closed. Slipping off her shoes she walked over, and carefully sat beside him, tucking her legs up under her as she watched him for several moments before reaching her hand over, gently running the tips of her fingers along his hair line.

"What's the matter?" He asked, lifting his head and looked at her.

"I talked with Pierre, he said you didn't feel great so you stayed home?" She asked.

"Yea, I just didn't feel like going." He said putting his arm up "I am feeling better now that I have had a rest." He whispered and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled up to him and extended her arm around his waist.

"Are you sure?" She asked, studying his face as he looked towards the coffee table.

"Of course." He nodded and looked back at her "I promise." He whispered and moved his head closer, giving her eskimo kisses.

"Are you sure you're okay, you only ever give me eskimo kisses when we are making love." She whispered while putting her hand up, cupping his face and looked deep into his beautiful eyes.

"I am okay, I promise you." He whispered back while putting his hand up onto hers and kept hold of it as he turned his head, kissing the palm of her hand while closing his eyes as she watched him.

"Okay, I guess I will just have to take your word for it, even though I don't believe it." She said and watched as he looked back at her.

"Thank you."

Giving him a very small smile before she rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist again as he rested his head on hers, sharing a moment or two alone before joining the others back downstairs.

* * *

After having lunch, the craziness of the day began.

"Lena," Joseph said coming into the room as everyone looked at him "Do I really have to wear a tie today?" He said and looked at Clarisse as she moved to stand behind Emma. "I mean after last night, I don't really feel comfortable wearing a tie." He said as Lena looked at him then down at the tie in his hand.

"Pass it to me." She said while extending her arm out to him, taking the tie as he passed it to her "Thank you." She said looking at it and tossed it behind her "Of course you don't have to wear a tie today."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Joseph smiled and stepped closer, kissing her forehead.

"Anytime Daddy." She smiled up at him as he stepped back.

"That's odd." Cara said while coming back into the room.

"What's odd?" Clarisse asked while running her fingers through Emma's hair.

"My lawyer just called." She said while looking up at her "Thomas is flying back home, he's told his lawyer that he wants nothing to do with Tommy, and we will never hear from him again." She said as Joseph moved to stand beside her "I find that odd, because of what happened the other day."

"That is odd." Clarisse said and wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders while stepping closer.

"Brilliant news though." Joseph smiled and kissed the side of Cara's head "Having never to worry about that man again, that's the best news." He smiled and looked at Clarisse as she stood watching him "Anyway, I will let you girls get on with getting ready." He smiled and walked over to the door "I will be around if you need me for anything." He said and walked out as Clarisse watched.

Looking back at Cara as she and Lena hugged, knowing Joseph was up to something she stepped back from Emma "Be right back." She said and walked out and headed to her suite, finding Joseph stood by the windows, his hands in his pockets.

Turning to see who had just entered, he couldn't help but smile when he saw it was Clarisse "Hello you." He said and turned back to the window.

"This thing with Thomas, wouldn't have anything to you with you, would it?" She asked while walking over to him and watched as he turned to face her.

"Now how could it have anything to do with me?" He said looking down at her while stepping closer.

"Joseph." She said putting her hand on his chest to stop him "Tell me the truth, did it have anything to do with you?" She said looking up into his eyes. Seeing him smile, she had her answer "I don't believe you." She said walking away "I told you.."

"Oh will you stop," Joseph exclaimed and watched as she spun around to look at him "And let me explain."

"Go ahead." She answered and folded her arms.

"Yes, I met with him this morning." He said watching as her jaw fell "He only wanted Tommy because he's a cash haven for him. I told him that, yes Tommy has a bank account which is looking pretty healthy right now. But Tommy can not touch that money until he's 21, and by that time it would have grown a lot more, if we, his Grandparents, or even his Mom don't make some mistake and lose it all by that time."

"Did you give him money?" She asked.

"No, do you think I'm that stupid?" He asked while moving to stand in front of her "I told him that if he didn't leave, he will regret ever coming to Genovia and getting involved with Cara." He said softly while taking hold of her hands "I promise you I didn't do anything, I had Shades and Harry with me, they wouldn't let me do anything." He said letting go of her hands and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close "I know I promised you I wouldn't see him, and I did but I promise I didn't do anything." He said looking down into her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Instead you lied to me?" She asked and looked down.

"I know, I was planning on telling you tomorrow. I just didn't want to ruin the day's excitement." He said and lifted his hand up and gently lifted her head, to look into his eyes "I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Mom, Dad?" Olivia exclaimed as she came through the door, causing them both too look over at her "You better come quick, Lena has just called off the wedding." She exclaimed.

"What?" Both Clarisse and Joseph exclaimed and looked at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to Veve for reviewing chapter 7, I already had this part written out so I thought I would just post it now. Thank you to everyone who has, as I have said many times, continued to read, follow, like and review this story. I can't thank you enough for all your support, you really are the best, THANK YOU!_

_The words from the song Stealing Cinderella are included in this chapter, they nor the song don't belong to me._

_Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and thanks again :)_

**xXx**

Lena and Leeson's Big Day, Part 2.

Walking through the door, Clarisse stopped when she saw Cara knocking on Lena's bedroom door. Hurrying over, she knocked as Joseph walked over and stood behind her.

"Lena darling, let me in." She said while looking down "Please?"

A moment later everyone watched as the door opened, and Clarisse disappeared inside, the door closing closely behind.

"What happened?" Joseph asked while turning to everyone as they sat looking up at him.

"Oh my darling." Clarisse said softly, her heart breaking as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her. "What happened?" She asked while brushing her hand down the back of her hair, letting her cry on her chest.

Moving to sit on the bed, Clarisse grabbed the box of tissues and handed one to Lena as she sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be crying or calling off the wedding, but he's made me angry." She said through crying and wiping her eyes.

"What happened?" Clarisse asked while wrapping her arm around Lena's back.

"A couple days ago we were talking about where we would live, after we return from honeymoon. I told him that my family are here, I grew up here and I would love to live here, he actually agreed and said we will start looking for a place as soon as we return." Lena started to explain while resting her head on Clarisse's shoulder "But then his sister just let slip that we have a house in Paris waiting for us and that she couldn't wait for us to move there. And when I asked her what she meant, she said that their Grandfather had bought us a house and that Leeson knew about it as he was with him when he bought it as a wedding gift."

"Oh, I see." Clarisse said while resting her head on Lena's "Well darling, you don't have to stay here just because your family are here." She said softly as Lena lifted her head "You've lived away from Genovia before."

"Yes, but I was still living with you and Daddy." Lena said while wiping her eyes "I know it sounds silly, but you and Daddy are important to me, I can't just leave and live somewhere else and Leeson knew this, well I thought he did." She said with a deep sigh while tipping her head back "I am so mad."

"I can understand that darling." Clarisse said as Lena lifted her head and looked at her "I do think that maybe you should talk with Leeson though, maybe he could explain it better?" She said while rubbing Lena's back and handed her another tissue.

"I just don't get why he agreed the other day on living here, when he knew about the house in Paris." Lena said while looking down "And if he couldn't be honest about that, what else isn't he being honest about." She said and looked up at Clarisse.

"I don't know darling, I wish I did but I don't." Clarisse said and watched as Lena closed her eyes and looked down "I do think he should of been honest with you about the house though, and I do think that you should talk to him about it."

A short time later a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Clarisse called out.

"It's me." Joseph said "Leeson is here, said you sent for him?" He asked.

"Oh, just a moment." Clarisse said looking at Lena "Remember, be calm and make sure he understands." She said and kissed Lena's cheek "I will be right outside if you need me, okay?" She asked.

"Okay, thank you Momma." Lena nodded and closed her eyes as Clarisse gave her a hug.

"No worries darling." Clarisse said with a small smile while stepping back and looked at her. Turning she headed over to the door as Lena stood and took a deep breath.

Seeing the door open Joseph looked up to see Clarisse stepping out the room, letting Leeson pass into the bedroom.

"Whats going on?" He asked as Clarisse closed the door and turned back to them.

"Shall we all go downstairs?" She asked, motioning to the door "Give them some privacy."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Joseph asked as everyone began walking out the suite.

"In a bit." Clarisse answered while looking at him "Now please." She said while again motioning to the door, taking a deep breath as he walked out. Following them downstairs, where they all sat waiting.

An hour later, as everyone sat wondering if there was indeed going to be a wedding after all, the door opened, causing everyone to look up as Leeson walked in.

"Clarisse, Lena wants to talk to you." He said and watched as she walked towards him.

"Thank you." She said and hurried out the room and up to Lena.

"What's happening?" Joseph asked "Is there a wedding, or not?" He asked.

"Yes, there's going to be a wedding." He said nodding with a smile.

"Great." He said clapping his hands together while turning to everyone else "We better get our skates on then, we have one hour." He said smiling and watched as everyone sprung into action. Turning back to Leeson Joseph put his hand out onto Leeson's shoulder "What's happening then?" He asked.

"What's happening then?" Clarisse asked as Lena turned to her and watched as she closed the door.

"Well we talked, he said he didn't want to tell me what was happening yet until we were away. But he said that yes he did buy a house, but our main house will be here, we will just use the one in Paris when we visit his family." She said as Clarisse stood in front of her "He understands why I want to stay here, and accepts it." She said looking up at Clarisse as she reached out, cupping Lena's face.

"That's good news, so is the wedding still on?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes." Lena nodded and laughed as Clarisse stepped closer, hugging her.

"Wonderful." She smiled and stepped back a moment later "We best get busy then, we have a lot to do in..." She said stepping back to check the time.

"One hour." Lena smiled and giggled as Clarisse looked up at her in surprise.

"Oh my." Clarisse said softly as she put her hand up on her face.

"Thank you so much Momma." Lena said while stepping closer and hugged her "I love you."

"And I love you too." Clarisse smiled and kissed her cheek before stepping back "Now let's get busy, shall we?" She smiled as Lena nodded.

* * *

Looking up, Joe's heart skipped a beat as he saw Clarisse emerge from the bedroom wearing a beautiful knee length turquoise ripple-pleated dress, with beaded and sequined applique embellishment and matching chiffon bolero. Smiling to himself he watched as she walked across to the table in their suite, trying to sort out her earring.

"Need any help?" He asked and watched as she lowered her hands while looking over at him.

"It's okay, I've sorted it now, but thank you." She smiled back.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He said while walking over and stood in front of her.

"Wait." She exclaimed while putting her hands up, placing them on his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked while raising his brow.

"Watch my feet, I haven't put on my shoes yet." She said and watched him look down at her feet.

"Now it makes sense to why you look shorter." He smiled up at her "But okay, I will watch your feet, don't worry." He smiled while stepping closer and wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her close as he slipped his other hand down, taking her hand and locking his fingers with hers. "As I was saying," He whispered "You look absolutely amazing." He said and kissed her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him as he raised his head and looked down at her.

"That dress sets off the color of your eyes beautifully." He grinned and went to kiss her, stopping as she pulled her head back "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need you to promise me something?" She said looking up into his eyes "And remember I know if you are lying or not."

"Okay, go on." He answered, still looking into her eyes.

"Did you hurt Thomas, or did you actually let him walk away?" She asked.

"As much as it pained me to, I let him walk away. And believe me when I say that was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do." He said studying her face, as she done the same to him "He hurt my family and I let him walk away, but I knew I had to." He said as Clarisse nodded "I promise you I didn't hurt him."

"Okay." She said nodding and looked down at his chest for several seconds as he watched her.

"Clari?" He whispered and watched her look up into his eyes "I promise."

"I know." She answered and nodded again before moving her hand up onto the back of his head as she kissed him, letting it linger as he locked his arms around her as she arched her back.

"I love you so so much." He whispered between kisses and watched as she pulled her head back, looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you too." She answered and kissed him before hugging him. "Now..." She said while stepping back "I need to get my shoes on and get to Lena's suite." She said walking around and sat on the couch.

"Here, let me." He said walking around as she lifted one of the shoes from the box.

"I can do it, you know." Clarisse said smiling as he took the shoe and kneeled down in front of her.

"I know, but I want to." He smiled and slipped his hand around the back of her ankle, gently lifting her leg where he slipped on the first shoe before making her rest her foot on his leg as he done up the ankle strap.

"Thank you." She smiled down at him as he repeated the action with her other foot.

"It's my pleasure." He grinned and stood before her, taking her hands as she stood "God I love you." He smiled, bringing her hands up and kissed the back of her hands before stepping back to admire his beautiful wife.

* * *

After the Wedding Ceremony they headed to the hotel, where they had a sit down meal, followed by the speeches and more photos. Soon it was time for the first dance, and as everyone watched Lena walked over to Joseph.

"Would you care to dance with me, Daddy?" She asked, holding out her hand as he looked up at her in surprise.

"I would love too." He smiled and stood up, kissing her cheek as everyone began cheering and applauding them.

"Thank you." Lena smiled and led him onto the dance floor as the song started.

_I came to see her daddy,_

_For a sit down man to man,_

_It wasn't any secret,_

_I'd be asking for her hand._

_I guess that's why he left me waiting,_

_In the living room by myself,_

_With at least a dozen pictures of her,_

_Sitting on a shelf._

_She was playing Cinderella,_

_She was riding her first bike,_

_Bouncing on the bed,_

_And looking for a pillow fight._

_Running through the sprinkler,_

_With a big popsicle grin,_

_Dancing with her dad,_

_Looking up at him._

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming,_

_But to him I'm just some fella,_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella._

_I leaned in towards those pictures,_

_To get a better look at one,_

_When I heard a voice behind me say,_

_"Now, ain't she something, son?"_

_I said, "Yes, she's quite a woman."_

_And he just stared at me,_

_Then I realized that in his eyes,_

_She would always be._

_Playing Cinderella,_

_Riding her first bike,_

_Bouncing on the bed,_

_And looking for a pillow fight._

_Running through the sprinkler,_

_With a big popsicle grin,_

_Dancing with her dad,_

_Looking up at him._

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming,_

_But to him I'm just some fella,_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella._

_Oh he slapped me on the shoulder,_

_Then he called her in the room,_

_When she threw her arms around him,_

_That's when I could see it too._

_She was playing Cinderella,_

_Riding her first bike,_

_Bouncing on the bed,_

_And looking for a pillow fight._

_Running through the sprinklers,_

_With a big popsicle grin,_

_Dancing with her dad,_

_Looking up at him._

_If he gives me a hard time,_

_I can't blame the fella,_

_I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella._

As the song finished, Joseph put his hands up to cup Lena's face as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

"You will always be my Cinderella." He whispered and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her shoulders, giving her a hug.

"I love you so much Daddy." She said while closing her eyes for several seconds, only opening them when she felt a hand on her back. Stepping back she saw Leeson stood beside her.

"She may always be my Cinderella, but she's your Queen, treat her right or else." He said passing him Lena's hand "You make sure you look after her." He said and watched as Leeson wrapped his free arm around Lena's shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"I plan too, don't you worry." Leeson answered and looked at Lena as she looked up at him, sharing a kiss as Joseph walked away and sat back down next to Clarisse.

"Are you okay?" Clarisse asked while leaning close to him.

"I am." He nodded and looked at her to see she had tears in her eyes "She's really grown up, isn't she?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Clarisse's shoulders.

"Yes she has." She nodded and rested her forehead against the side of his while putting her hand up onto his jaw.

Seeing his parents and knowing that they are going to need a moment to themselves, Pierre made everyone move away from the table. Letting them have some time alone, but kept an eye on them as they talked. And a short time later, everyone watched as Lena and Leeson shared their first dance as a married couple, being joined by other guests and family on the next song.

"After this song, can we go out and talk?" Clarisse asked as she shared a dance with Pierre.

"What about?" He asked while looking at her.

"I think you know what about." She answered and looked across at Joseph as he shared a dance with Olivia "I think you are right." She whispered and looked back at Pierre as he looked across at Joseph.

"Really?" He asked while looking back at her as she just simply nodded "Okay, we will go talk after." He added as they carried on dancing.

* * *

After their talk Pierre stood in the doorway, watching Clarisse as she remained looking down at the floor while leaning back against the balustrade. Slipping his hands in his pockets he watched as she slowly turned around, looking around at the gardens of the hotel. Sighing he turned and headed inside, sipping his drink as Joseph appeared beside him.

"Have you seen your Mom?" He asked and watched Pierre look back at him.

"Yeah, she's outside." He said and sipped some more of his drink.

"Okay, thank you." Joseph nodded and walked over to the door, seeing her as she began slowly walking down the steps towards the gardens.

After watching her for several moments he wondered over, and stood beside her as she stood staring into one of the fountains on the grounds.

"Here you are." He said and watched as she turned her head to look at him "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am now." She nodded "Are you?" She asked as he took hold of her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"I am." He nodded and kissed the back of her hand "Come on, let's walk and talk." He said as they slowly started walking away from the fountain.

"Actually I do need to talk to you about something." Clarisse said as Joseph gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Is it about us having guards?" He asked and turned to her as she stopped walking.

"How do you know?" Clarisse asked.

"Shades told me about it this morning, Mia had talked to him expressing her concerns over our safety." He said putting his hands up to cup her face.

"Why didn't you say something?" She asked.

"I was trying to get my head around the idea." He said brushing his thumb over her lips "It's not a bad idea now that I have thought about it."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes," He said nodding "I have always been concerned about your safety, more so after what happened the other day." He whispered as he slowly moved his hand down onto her neck.

"I know." She nodded slowly and studied his face as he ran his hand down over her chest and down her side.

"I just want whats best for you, and if that means having a guard or two then so be it." He said and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered and closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers.

As they began walking again moments later, Clarisse put her free hand on Joseph's arm as he held onto her hand, giving it a squeeze as he smiled down at her.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked.

"No of course not." He said giving her a quick kiss before carrying on "I know you've been worried about me lately, but you really have no reason too."

"I know." She said looking around the gardens.

"Okay, change of subject.. while I was out this morning," He said as she quickly looked back at him, expecting the worst "I also made plans for our trip."

"You did?" Clarisse asked.

"I did," He nodded while looking at her "We leave tomorrow afternoon." He smiled as they stopped walking "Two weeks, just the two of us." He smiled while wrapping his arms around her waist "And then when we return the guards will be apart of our life's, again." He smiled.

"Okay." She nodded "Being alone with you, for two whole weeks though..." She smiled "I can't wait." She smiled and kissed him while wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Neither can I." He whispered between kisses.

After a few moments they looked into each others eyes.

"Shall we go back in and enjoy the party?" He asked and watched as Clarisse smiled up at him.

"Just a few moments more first?" She asked and smiled as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Anything for you." He smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you." She whispered while closing her eyes.

After a few moments they returned to the wedding reception, where they stayed for the rest of the night, both enjoying being with the family and friends, dancing and laughing the night away.

_**The End.**_


End file.
